I'm Just Invisible
by Black Scepter
Summary: Taking place before the Vengeance Saga, Aerith contemplates on the relationship she wishes to have with Sora. Only to realize in the end, she will always be Invisible to him. Oneshot. AerithxSoraxKairi triangle. T for safety.


Wow, okay, I completely forgot I even wrote this. I made this thing about one year back, for my anniversary with my girlfriend who is username Faermage-KH Junkie, she did a similar story with this song for me several years back and I decided to do a...complimentary sequel to that one. If you haven't read it you can find it on her page, the story is Invisible.

The song is Taylor Swift, yes, a departure from my usual Skillet and Linkin Park but it was for my anniversary so I made an exception, so now one year later I share this with all of you to keep you busy while I rework the new chapter. Yes, rework, I started on it, worked on it a bit...and realized it SUCKED. Bad. So I erased it and started over, my problem with this new chapter is establishing a tone that works and is not too...cheesy superhero. I have some ideas on it and I am reworking the new chapter. Another reason why I have been slow now is because my voice acting is beginning to take off, I have done a bunch of self-made projects, fan dubbing video games and whatnot. I also recently landing a role...reading fanfiction ironically, I landed the role of Link/Narrator in the 2001 fanfiction "The Legend of Zelda: The Return". Type it in Youtube, the first episode of the audio book is out.

And should you look at any of my voice projects, my own or the LoZ one, please Like and Share, get me some recognition if possible. Self-promotion aside, now here is the story.

* * *

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She never noticed the way you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

She walks in the halls of her school, stopping only to make quick adjustments on the pink cotton elaborate bow that adorned her beautiful brown hair. She normally makes a beeline to her locker and grabs her books, today however she was stopping at someone else's locker. Approaching _him_, wearing as he always wears, that handsome brown jacket that seems to match the dark chocolate color of his hair. Hands bruised and battered from the many battles he takes part, keeping our streets safe and people alive. Those wonderful hands, despite how bruised they are they can be so gentle.

"Sora." Aerith spoke, her heart jumping as she catches sight of his turquoise eyes.

"Hey there!" he grins, like greeting a buddy from a long trip. She almost doesn't even care, for the fact he's with her makes it all up.

"Did you have any luck with that Sociology report?" Aerith asked, secretly admiring the way his face forms when he is nervous.

"Well, yes...but I don't think I understood the requirements so well." he admitted, slowly pulling a book out and slipping it in his locker.

"Well let me look at it," Aerith offered, gesturing to his bag. "A peer review could help you-"

"Hey Kairi," he spoke, cutting Aerith mid-sentence to look at the side where a familiar long cherry red locks popped out of the crowd of dull colors.

As the redhead turned and waved to him Aerith felt the need to compare herself, she had boring brown when Kairi had that beautifully vibrant strawberry hair, she looked attractive in pink yet Kairi seemed to be attractive in any color. The pink adorned woman wanted to glare at the redhead for merely passing by...until she stopped herself, what were these angry thoughts? She didn't hate Kairi, yet why did she want to rake her fingers on her face?

BAM!

The loud noise startled Aerith and she turned, finding Sora had slammed his (beautiful) face on the locker as he turned to look at Kairi passing by. As he rubbed his face his best friend walked by and shot a sarcastic "smooth". As Sora began making some quickly whipped up comeback Aerith sighed to herself, how would she love to have him to herself...

_And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She won't ever love you  
Like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

Despite the amount of attention Aerith should be paying to her teacher she was busy writing down something in her notebook, a small little list, one side had Sora's name on it the other had Cloud's. Her list was simple, she would compare both boys and figure out what would be best for her long term. She paused and bit the end of her eraser and mentally read out her list so far.

_Lessee... Cloud's good qualities: honest, able, always there when I call him,and strong enough to keep me safe. His bad qualities: he's hard to get through that shell of his, he's incredibly difficult to pull him out of a bad mood, and doesn't seem to have a direction in life. _

Aerith's eyes snapped up to the teacher because she thought he called out her name, sighing in relief when he wasn't looking her way she looked back down to her list.

_Sora's good qualities: he's noble, heroic, open, smart, he wants to keep everyone safe, always ready to lend a helping hand, and caring. His bad qualities..._

Aerith's eyes nearly welled in tears as she stared at the ONE bad quality Sora had.

_He's in love with Kairi._

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything we could be_

After school Aerith would always head out to Cid's Cafe to have drinks with her friends, lately though she found the sodas weren't as satisfying as they _could_ be.

"Hey Aerith, you with us?" Leon asked, looking over at her with worry. It didn't help she kind of jumped a little before speaking.

"Oh, oh I'm okay." she reassured, nodding vigorously. "Don't worry..."

"**And our biggest report for the day, the latest heroics of our towns most beloved vigilante 'Ghost Rider'.**"

Aerith turned her attention to the TV along with her friends as footage replayed of Ghost Rider stopping a gang from shooting a bunch of kids. The customers reacted to the footage as well, whenever Ghost Rider saved someone they cheered and applauded his heroics, Aerith had to refrain from cheering along with the customers as she watched.

"Isn't he amazing?" Kairi asked dreamily as the last of the footage showed Ghost Rider driving off.

Aerith was suddenly filled the strong desire to take her soda and dump it on her face, sitting there and speaking with _that_ voice. As if she knew who was really behind the flames. Kairi didn't even know Ghost Rider for who he was, course that didn't stop her from fawning over him. Aerith had to refrain a smug smile. _But I know who he really is, and I love him even as a human. Kairi if you saw who he was' __you'd change your mind about how you felt about him._

If only Sora would think of her more than he thought of Kairi, then he would see what she saw. As she began to leave reverie she noticed her friends were walking out, she quickly grabbed a few bills from her purse and slapped on the table, running to her friends as they were walking out.

_I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She will never love you  
Like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

She found her feet walking across the familiar cracked pavement that led to her house, the yellow-brown picket fences of the houses reminded her that her house was a few blocks down. Now it wasn't that she hated walking down to her house, but she hated the fact it took so long to get home. She was thinking about her predicament and wishing she took the bus instead, that is until she heard a familiar roar. She looked up at the road behind the house she was walking through and saw a familiar blue Harley about to pass her. She raised her hands up and began waving it around, Sora saw her and pulled his bike to a stop.

"Aerith!" he said, taking off his helmet and smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Heading home." she responded, readjusting her backpack. "Got a long walk ahead of me."

"Wanna ride?" Sora asked, pointing to the back of the motorcycle. "I have a spare helmet."

"You...don't mind?" she asked.

"Course not!" he laughed, throwing her a helmet. "Now get on back, I'll take you home."

Aerith smiled as she slipped on the helmet and got on back, wrapping her arms around him to feel secure. He gunned the throttle and the bike tore through the road, the engine rattled much too loudly for Aerith's liking. Or maybe that was her heart adding to the engine? She felt like it could betray her the longer she held onto him. She stared at him, or really at his helmet, as he drove the motorcycle to her house. It's when she was staring at him she had a daring idea, it was frightening and scary, but she felt the fact he was focused on driving and the loud roar of the engine would keep her safe. She steeled her courage and voiced those impossible three words.

"I love you."

She waited, she even closed her eyes, for him to say or do something...

...nothing happened.

He didn't even hear her, he was too focused on driving to take notice to what she said. She sighed in relief, as much as she did love him...she wasn't ready for him to know yet. But soon, soon she would tell him how she felt about him.

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh we're invisible  
I just want to open your eyes and make you realize  
I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you_

Aerith stepped off the motorcycle, regaining her body movement from being on the motorcycle for so long. Adjusting her rubbery feeling legs she handed back the helmet to him and smiled.

"Thank you for the ride home," she said.

"No problem...for you I'd do anything."

Aerith visibly blinked, "Pardon?"

Sora stepped off his motorcycle and removed his own helmet, letting Aerith fully appreciate his wonderful face.

"You mean a lot to me Aerith, really." he said, making her heart jump several beats like an athletic pole vaulter.

"S-Sora...?" she spoke softly as the chocolate haired teenager leaned into her face and pressed in for a kiss. Aerith thought she was in heaven, or even dreaming, but really...

she was.

Aerith's eyes slowly awoke and she looked at her bedstand, 1:00AM. Sora had dropped her off at her house hours ago and left quickly, she remembered. Which meant everything that she thought had happened...was all just a part of her fantasy. She hugged her knees close to her body and looked out the window. Somewhere, far out there, was her beloved fighting some hellish monster. But in his heart, he wasn't fighting for Aerith...he was fighting for Kairi. He was always fighting for her.

"Why...?" she asked herself. "Why can't you see me?"

_I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She will never love you  
Like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Instead of just invisible_

_She can't see the way your eyes...  
Light up when you smile..._

End


End file.
